


Central Interchange

by daseng



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Assisted Suicide, Body Horror, Canon Gay Character, Character Death, Childhood Abuse, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Dysphoria, Gay, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Lots of Angst, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Other, Recovery, Self-Harm, Sex, Violence, all of them probably - Freeform, how many tags do i need, hurt and almost no comfort, im sorry, pls dont cry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 19:27:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8727331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daseng/pseuds/daseng
Summary: "Run," he said. "Promise me that you'll run from here."





	

“This is the end of me,” he said as he fell helplessly back against his brother, the two of them crumpled in a heap on the bathroom floor. His eyes bulged out of his head as if they were about to burst, his chest heaved and shuddered with every breath. His skin glistened with a cold sweat, soaking through his clothes as well as Aoba’s own. He reeked of it, on top of the smells of vomit and blood.

“It’s not the end.” He helped Sei sit up again when he started to tense, pulled his hair away from his face while he knelt over the toilet bowl. He’d thrown up the last of what was in his stomach a day or two ago, but his body still tried to reject the prototype drug in his system.

“Why not?” he rasped, between heavy breaths and dry retching. He sounded desperate, and lost, like death was all he could bring himself to want anymore. Because it was. Aoba felt sorry for him. Sei wiped his mouth and looked up at him weakly. “Help me.” His lips trembled as he spoke, the dark glint in his eye looked out of place among all his fear. He was scared, but determined. It was time to end this.

Aoba couldn’t refuse him. He couldn’t force his own brother to live in hopes the drug’s effects might pass, much less when the chances it would kill him first were so much higher.

“I’ll help you,” he said quietly, blinking back tears.

Sei smiled a feeble, tiny smile and Aoba brushed his long, dark hair off his shoulders, separating it into strands and weaving them together with nimble fingers. His brother leaned in to the touch, resting back against him while Aoba opened a draw in the nearby cabinet. He fished out a sharp, straight edge razor, probably belonged to the boss of the place. It was _his_ bathroom Aoba was watching his brother fall to pieces in, had been the closest place the two could reach the minute Aoba had Sei back in his arms after being experimented on like a rat.

Aoba could see his reflection in every surface, like it was the only room in the house that ever got cleaned properly. He wish each was a window, staring right through to that man. Aoba hated him, the devil, they’d all call him when he wasn’t around. And Aoba wanted him to know his hatred, his pain, his rage at how carelessly he could toss lives away to make money.

Sei tensed up again, more violently than before and started to writhe. Aoba’s mind came crashing back down to earth as he dropped the blade and laid Sei gently down on the floor, horrific gurgling sounds bubbled up from inside him as he started to foam at the mouth. His eyes rolled back into his head and his limbs seized up, contorted and shaking. Aoba turned him onto his side, so he wouldn’t choke to death on his own tongue and Sei coughed, a frothy green substance pouring out of his mouth.

He reached back and grasped at Aoba with one hand, pulling him nearer by the front of his shirt while he continued to cough up that horrible stuff, more blood mixed in each time. Aoba brushed the side of his face tenderly with the backs of his fingers, as if the touch would make all of this go away.

“Aoba,” he croaked, close to sobbing into the small puddle of blood and bile now pooling around his face.

“Ssh, I know, it’s the end. It’ll be over soon,” Aoba whispered back with a sniffle, still trying to fight back his own urge to cry. He stroked Sei’s hair gently and reached for the blade again. Sei rolled limply over onto his back and looked up at him with glassy eyes. He was a mess, hair matted and skin still dripping with sweat, one side of his tear-streaked face covered in slimy stomach fluids and drool. Huge blotches of red covered his skin like a rash.

Whatever Sei had been given, Aoba would make sure it was never used again.

“…n.” His voice was so quiet Aoba couldn’t make out what he said. He leaned in loser, a light kiss pressed to Sei’s forehead and the razor pressed to his neck, just firmly enough not to break skin. Sei wheezed and coughed once, trying to get the words out.

“What is it, baby?” Aoba asked. Sei squeezed his eyes closed, chest rising and falling faster. His face turned redder each second. Aoba kissed him again, on the tip of his nose this time. His breathing slowed and he opened his eyes, deep black and glittering in a way that pierced burning holes in every fiber of Aoba’s being.

“Run,” he said. “Promise me you’ll run from here.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really sorry omg this one's going to be sad. The tags shouldn't that depressing on the first fanfic a person writes in a fandom but oH LOOK HERE'S THIS  
> It also probably won't update that quickly but I promise not to abandon it! This was very short but thank you for reading ;A; chapter two arriving soooon
> 
> Also I've really tried to tag everything I can remember so far, more will appear as chapters continue, but if you ever think there are other tags missing (for trigger warnings etc) please let me know!!


End file.
